


Staring At You

by nine_rainbows



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Hugging, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_rainbows/pseuds/nine_rainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want to go find Calum. Why?" Luke tilts, looking lazily into Michael's eyes. Michael looks jealous and pissed off.</p><p>"Okay, Luke! Fine! I did stare at you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring At You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Sasha and I came from Indonesia. Sorry for my bad English. Hope you like this. Correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks! And nice to meet you :D

"Michael?" Luke asks.

Michael raises his eyebrows, humming before he answers Luke's question. Now he's sitting on the bed across a couch where Luke sits.

"What?"

"You stared at me. And it's ridiculous if I say you staring at something behind me, because it's just the wall behind me." Luke staring sharply at Michael, but he seems doesn't care.

"I did staring at the wall. It looks white and beautiful. I just wondering about having an all-white house." Michael lied. Luke shakes his head. He knew Michael too well.

Luke tuts at Michael, then stood up from his seat, planning to gets up and going out from the room. Michael had to stops Luke,

"Hey, where are you going?" Michael rises his voice, eyes were following Luke walking away to the door.

"I want to go find Calum. Why?" Luke tilts, looking lazily into Michael's eyes. Michael looks jealous and pissed off.

"Okay, Luke! Fine! I did stare at you."

"You just say so, y'know. What do you want from me?" Luke still standing there waiting for an answer with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Hmm...cuddles? Or a fuck if I get hard."

"Okay, just cuddles, that's all. Yesterday you gave me pain, shot in my ass. So I won't let you hold me down until the day after tomorrow. Is that clear?"

Michael sighed, "Yeah, okay. I understood. C'mere, let me squeeze you."

Luke doesn't hesitates, approaching Michael and get onto the bed. He squirms, moving closer to Michael and buries himself into Michael's neck. Michael kissing Luke's hair, "You blushing, Luke." He chuckles. Yeah, Luke blushes through his ears.

"Shut up, Mikey. I'm not blushing."

"Alright, Hemmings. Alright. I love you." Michael kissing Luke's hair once again.

"I knew it already." Luke smiled, but he actually knows he's so shy right now. Michael pushes Luke closer again and smiles like a winner.


End file.
